Because I Love You
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: "I have always…" Sasuke made a small smile. "…loved you." Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke plunged the sword into himself.


**Because I Love You**

It's been 4 years. Naruto is now Hokage, married to Hinata. Orochimaru was now dead, along with Itachi. Sakura was now an ANBU and was sent on a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura's eyes met with his. "Sasuke Uchiha…" She whispered.

She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises from fighting him. Sasuke wasn't beaten up that badly, but the wounds were visible and there was a small gash on his cheek, with blood dripping down from it.

Sakura clutched her katana tightly, while Sasuke held his long sword.

"So…they only sent you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura didn't bother to answer.

"You're a lot stronger, Sakura…and different," He began to walk towards her.

Sakura glared at him and shifted into a fighting stance.

Sasuke made no attempt to stop. He kept walking towards her until they were only a few feet apart.

Seeing that Sasuke was making no moves to attack her, Sakura slowly stood in normal position, but kept her hand on her katana. She narrowed her eyes and raised up her katana immediately when Sasuke reached towards her.

Sakura shivered slightly when Sasuke ran his hand down her hair instead.

He brought strands of her hair to his lips and then let it fall back. "You kept it shoulder-length, hm?" Sasuke's eyes never left hers.

"Stop the talking. My mission is to bring you back to Konoha. And if you refuse, I'll use force," Sakura glared at him.

'Different…she's so different. I don't like it.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He raised up his long sword.

Sakura jumped away and held her katana in front of her. Her eyes widened, seeing Sasuke pointing the sword at _**himself**_, instead of her. "What are you doing?" Sakura was starting to panic, when Sasuke slowly began to push the sword into his chest.

Blood started to come out.

"Stop!" Sakura gasped and ran to him. She immediately hit the sword away and glared at him. "What are you trying to do?"

Sasuke's face held no emotion. "Well…you're going to kill me, anyways, aren't you?" His eyes averted down to her katana.

Sakura looked at her katana, also. "No. My mission is to bring you back to Konoha, not to _**kill **_you, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura slid the katana back into her belt. She looked at him with serious eyes.

Sasuke didn't like it at all. This wasn't the Sakura he knew. This isn't the cheerful, smiling, and supportive Sakura he always knew. This Sakura…the one standing before him…was a dark, emotionless, and serious Sakura. He noticed her shining, emerald eyes were now a dull, forest green color. And her personality…it just wasn't the same. "You've changed," He replied.

"That isn't your business. Now I will say one more time, Uchiha, come with me, or I will take you by force," Sakura glared at him.

"My goals are fulfilled, but I don't have any intentions of returning to Konoha…" Sasuke stepped back from her.

"You can't run, Uchiha! I will break every bone in your body, if that's what it takes to bring you back," Sakura stood in a fighting stance.

"…fine…" Sasuke replied.

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes widened

. "I will come back _**if**_, you answer my question," Sasuke murmured.

"Easy," Sakura smirked.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura froze. "Tch, what kind of que-,"

"Then I won't return," Sasuke replied and prepared a jutsu to get away.

"Wait! I'll answer!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke stopped performing the signs and stared at her, waiting.

Sakura swallowed hard. Back then, it was easy, and simple for her to say "I love you" to Sasuke. But now…it was harder than she had ever imagined. She finally convinced herself that she will no longer love him, and for 4 years, the word "love" had never once entered her mind.

Until Sasuke had to ask that question.

"…I'm going to count to three…if you don't answer, I won't go, even if you come after me," Sasuke put his hands together, ready to perform another escape-jutsu. "One…" He started.

Sakura's hands were sweating. She licked her lips and air seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Two…" Sasuke began to perform hand signs.

Sakura was panicking. Why couldn't she say it?! It was just a simple "Yes," or "No". Sakura took a deep breath.

"Thr-,"

"I love you!!!" Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke stopped the hand signs and stared at her, steadily.

"There! I answered! So come with me," Sakura glared at him. Her eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly disappeared. 'What!? He said-' Sakura gasped when Sasuke reappeared right in front of her.

"I hate it." Sasuke stated.

Sakura looked at him, confused.

"I hate you like this…you're different. I don't like it," He narrowed his eyes.

"It's none of your business. I answered the question, now you have to return. Let's go," She glared at him and turned to go.

Sasuke reached for her hand and grabbed it. Sakura gasped and looked back at him. "What are you-,"

"Say my name," Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" Sakura shook her head, not understanding where he was getting at.

"Say my name…like how you always say it," Sasuke replied.

"Stop this nonsense," Sakura glared at him and tried to pull her hand away, but his grip got tighter. Sakura winced when it started to hurt. "S…Sasuke…you're hurting me," She tried to pull away again, but he held on even tighter.

"Say it." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura hesitated. "S…Sa…" she started. "…Sasu…Sasuke…k…k…Sasuke kun…" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke finally release his grip on her. "Now…can you turn back into the Sakura I know?" Sasuke smirked.

"What do you mean? I am the Sakura-,"

"No, you're not," Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura didn't know what he was talking about. What did he mean, turn back to Sakura he knows? She _**is **_Sakura. She's the same Sakura he knew, so why was he asking such strange questions? Sakura blushed when Sasuke suddenly pulled her into an embrace. "L…let me go!" She exclaimed and struggled to push him away.

Sasuke didn't even budge.

Sakura knew it was no use, so she just stayed still.

"You know…" Sasuke whispered into her ear. "…for a long time…"

Sakura felt one of his arms letting go of her. She gasped, when she saw him pull out a sword from behind him. "S…Sasuke…" Sakura's eyes widened, when she couldn't move.

'Paralyze jutsu!?' Her eyes watched as he raised the sword up.

"…for a really, really long time…" Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke kun! Stop!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She didn't want to die…not yet.

"…I've always…always…" Sasuke broke apart from her.

Sakura was horrified.

He wasn't going to kill her…instead…the sword was back onto his chest, like before.

Sasuke had paralyzed her, so she couldn't stop him. "No! Stop it, Sasuke kun! Why?!" After 4 long years, tears finally escaped her eyes.

"I have _**always**_…" Sasuke made a small smile. "…loved you."

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke plunged the sword into himself.

"NO!!!! No, Sasuke kun!!!" Sakura sobbed, crying, begging him to stop.

Sasuke pushed it in deeper. He fell onto his knees, blood dripping from his chest and the sword. Sasuke no longer had the chakra to keep the jutsu on, and Sakura broke free. She ran to him and began to heal immediately, while slowly taking out the sword.

"Stop." Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"You can't die…I won't allow it!!!" Sakura shook her head.

"There you go. You're finally back to the Sakura I know…" Sasuke smirked at her.

"No…no…you can't, Sasuke kun, why!?" Sakura cried.

"…because I love you…" And with that, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, a simple, gentle, and soft kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes, with tears still streaming down her face. She kissed him back tenderly.

Sasuke broke apart and put his forehead on hers. "Tell Naruto that he better watch over the village properly…" He smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened, when she felt his hand go limp. Sasuke fell to the ground, his eyes almost closed.

"I love you! You can't go! No…no…" Sakura's tears dropped on his face.

Sasuke's hand weakly came up and caressed her face. "…because…I love…you…" His last breath finally came out as his hand dropped down.

_'Goodbye….'_

* * *

**Probably the shortest story I have ever written! Lol, anywayz tell me what you thought of it by REVIEWING! Thanx, love you guys!**


End file.
